In My Heart
by lArkA52
Summary: She knows it in her heart, but she won't belive it. TroyellaTroypay ONESHOT in second person, Gabriella's POV.


**This is my second fic in second-person and my first Troypay, so flames are ok, and reviews would be nice!**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not own High school musical. If I did, do you know how rich I'd be?**

You walk into the school with your boyfriend. He's holding your hand, kissing your cheek, telling you how much he loves you.

"Happy birthday Gabriella!" exclaims your best friend, president of the Chem Club, the school's number two super-genius (number one is you, of course).

You beam at her and the science nerds clustered behind her all swoon (the guys, that is).

As you walk through the hallways, Troy the Basketball Boy at your side, people treat you like a celebrity. All of the guys want you, and all of the girls want to be you.

"_And who blames them?"_ you think to yourself. _"I have it all. An uber-hot, athlete boyfriend that every other girl at East High swoons over; brains; looks; a great voice; amazing acting skills. Hell, if I wasn't me, I'd want to be me!"_

"Hey Gabs, are you in for tonight?" Troy whispers in your ear, referring to your birthday date with him.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," you reply.

He grins happily and kisses you on the cheek.

O)(0HMS0)(O

Your day couldn't get any better. This morning about fifty kids must've said "Happy Birthday" to you, about ten kids have given you a birthday present, Troy is taking you out for a fantastic dinner tonight, you aced that Calculus quiz, and all of your friends are eating lunch with you next period.

"We'll meet at the front of the school in five minutes, ok?" asks Chad, your best friend's boyfriend, when class gets out.

Troy nods and follows Chad, Zeke, and Jason into the boy's locker room.

"Let's go and wash our hands or something," you say as you pull Taylor into the bathroom.

When you enter the girls' locker room, she squeals, "Oh my gosh, do you know what Chad said the Troy bought the other day at the mall?"

"Troy and Chad went to the mall?" you exclaimed incredulously.

Taylor giggles. "That's what I said when Chad told me that they went there. But anyways, Chad said that Troy bought a beautiful gold locket and he thinks that he bought it for you!" she finishes giddily.

You squeal with excitement as you and Taylor jump up and down, holding hands.

"We better get outside," Taylor says seriously, interrupting your joy spree.

You nod and make your way out of the bathroom and outside to eat lunch.

O)(0HSM0)(O

"Where's Troy?" you ask as you sit down outside to eat.

Chad shrugs and Jason says, "He said that he'd be here in a minute. He's up by the Wildcat statue, I think."

"Thanks," you say as you stand up.

You come to the statue of the school's mascot and hear a voice: Sharpay the Ice Princess' voice. You run to the front of the statue and see Troy and Sharpay…kissing. You gasp, and they quickly break apart.

Troy sees you and in his eyes are pleasure and relief under his mask of guilt and sorrow. Sharpay looks at you and you see a sparkle in her eyes, like none you've ever seen before. And you take this as evidence. Troy and Sharpay are in love. Troy doesn't love you; he traded you for the school's Ice Bitch.

Tears slowly form in your eyes as you run away from the scene. Away from your cheating boyfriend and away from the life you thought you loved.

"Gabriella, come back!"

You turn around and see him running after you, calling you, pretending to care for you.

You shake your head and run into the street and onto the other sidewalk.

He catches up with you and holds your shoulders.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I—don't know what happened there. Please forgive me," he pleads desperately.

You scowl at him and spat "I hate you, how could you do this to me!" as you push him away…into the street…right as a huge truck comes zooming past the school.

You scream his name and run to him.

He's just lying there, motionless.

Fresh tears form in your eyes. You shake his shoulders and cry out his name, hoping, wishing it might save him.

"He's not dead!" you wail. Sorrow, regret, shame, anger all bubble up from deep inside of you and you scream, you scream at Sharpay for kissing him and making you mad, you scream at your mom for making you move to Albuquerque, you scream at yourself for killing him, you scream at God for letting him die.

Everyone's crowded around you. You hear people mutter and whisper, saying that he's dead, asking how he could die so young, feeling sorry for you, the only girlfriend he's ever had at EHS (though you know that's all a lie).

"I'm sorry," murmurs Taylor, suddenly next to you.

"He's not dead," you moan one last time, though you know deep down in the depths of your heart that he is.

**Thanks for reading! I may write a second chapter with an alternate ending.**


End file.
